Your The One For Me
by LabyrinthDavidBowieWildcats30
Summary: Their friends hope Troy And Gabriella realize they belong together soon. Gabriella knows that Troy is the one for her. Will Troy realize that Gabriella is the one for him? (On Hitatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella could not believe their friends had drag them to a party that night. Troy was looking around the room and then he saw his friend Gabriella. Troy walked over to Gabriella and asked her if she want to dance. Gabriella told Troy that she would love to dance with him. So they went over to the dance floor and began to dance. Mean while Chad and the other hope that Troy and Gabriella would get together soon. Troy and Gabriella finish dancing and went to get a drink. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to go sit some where. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go sit some where with him. So they found a chair to sit in together. Troy had Gabriella sit on his lap. They did some talking while they were sitting.

Mean while Chad and the others were talking to the people. The friends decided to go see where Troy and Gabriella were at. Troy and Gabriella had finished talking and were now kissing each other on the lips. Chad was looking around the room, when he saw Troy and Gabriella making out in a chair. Chad then went to find Taylor and the others to tell them what he had saw. Taylor and the others saw Chad coming over their way. Taylor and the others asked Chad if he had found Troy and Gabriella yet. Chad told his girlfriend and the others that he had found Troy and Gabriella. Taylor and the others asked Chad where he had found Troy and Gabriella. Chad told Taylor and the others that he found Troy and Gabriella sitting in a chair and making out.

Troy and Gabriella pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted to leave the party and go some where else. Gabriella told Troy that she would like to leave the party and go some where else with him. So they left the party and went to his truck. They got in to his truck and pulled out of the parking spot. They were now on the way back to his house. A few minutes later they arrived at his house. Troy park his truck and turned it off. They got out of the truck and locked it up. Troy and Gabriella went in to the house and to the kitchen. Troy grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator. Troy told Gabriella he would be right back. Troy grabbed two blankets from the down stairs closet. Troy went back over to Gabriella and they went out to the backyard. Troy spread one of the blankets out on the ground. Troy and Gabriella sat their water bottles down and laid down on the blanket. They were looking at the stars in the night sky.

Back at the party Chad and Taylor with the others did not know that Troy and Gabriella had left the party. Two hours later Chad and Taylor with the others decided to leave the party and go home for the night. Chad asked the others if they had see Troy and Gabriella. Taylor and the others told Chad that they had not seen Troy and Gabriella for a while now. So they went to look for Troy and Gabriella. A few minutes later they had not found Troy and Gabriella. Chad and Taylor with others realized that Troy and Gabriella had left the party and went home for the night. So they left the party and went to their cars. They pulled out of their parking spot and were now on the way home.

Troy told Gabriella that he would be right back. Troy went to get the tent out of the garage. Gabriella wondered what Troy was doing. Troy came back in the backyard and set the tent up. Gabriella was still looking at the stars in the night sky. Troy had finished setting the tent up and went back over to Gabriella. Troy asked Gabriella if she would stay over night. Gabriella said to Troy that she would love to stay over night. Troy then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend. Gabriella told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. So Troy and Gabriella picked the blankets up and took them in to the tent. Gabriella help Troy spread one of the blankets out in the tent. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses on the lips.

Chad and Taylor arrived back at his house. Chad parked the car and they got out of it .Chad locked the car up. They went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom, they went over to his bed to make out. They ended up making love three times before going to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Mean while the other friends had made it home. They had parked their cars and got out of them. They locked the cars up for the night. They went into their house and upstairs to their bedrooms. They got ready for bed and then went to get a drink. After they got their drink,they went back upstairs to their bedrooms. They got in to their beds and went to sleep for the night.

Troy and Gabriella laid down on the blanket and continued kissing each other on the lips. A few minutes later they pulled a way from the kiss to get some air. Gabriella asked her boyfriend Troy to make love to her. Troy asked his girlfriend Gabriella if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure. So they went back to kissing each other. They started taking each other clothes off. Before long they were under the blankets and making love. They made love twice and then went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter is some what short, but I hope to have the next chapter be a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their parents and friends about them being together. There will also be a few other things happening in the next chapter too. This story is only going to have 10 to 12 chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Troy had woke up before Gabriella and was watching her sleep. He was happy that Gabriella was his girlfriend and that they had lost their virginities to each other too. A few minutes late Gabriella woke up and saw her boyfriend Troy looking at her. Gabriella asked her boyfriend how long he had been up. Troy told his girlfriend he had not been up for very long. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she was happy that she had lost her virginity to him and he told her that he felt the same way. Troy and Gabriella shared a morning kiss on the lips. They end up making love twice and then got up. They put the clothes back on and went in to the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom to get some clean clothes. They took a quick shower and got dressed in their clean clothes. After they were dressed, they went back down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat.

Gabriella asked Troy when they were going to tell their parents and friends about them being together as a couple. Troy told his girlfriend that they will tell his parents and her mom at dinner. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she liked his idea to tell his parents and her mom at dinner. Gabriella then asked her boyfriend when they were going to tell their friends. Troy told his girlfriend that they can tell them the next day after school. So they finished eating their breakfast and put their dishes in the sink to be washed. They grabbed their school bags and stuff. They left the house and went to the car. They got in to the car and left the drive way. They were now on the way to school.

Mean while Chad and Taylor with the other's were already at school and waiting for Troy and Gabriella to show up. Chad and Taylor told the others about their plan to get Troy and Gabriella together. Chad and Taylor told the other's that they are not sure if their plan worked. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella arrived at the school and parked the car. Troy told Gabriella that they will just act like they are just friends and nothing more when they are around their friends. So they went in to the school and to their lockers. They put their school bags a way and got their books for the first class they had. They shut their lockers and walked to their first class.

Chad and Taylor realized that their plan did not work. Sharpay said to Chad and Taylor that she was right about their plan not working. Chad then said to Sharpay that they need to come up with a new plan. So Chad and Taylor with the other's were making a new plan to get Troy and Gabriella together. Kelsi saw Troy and Gabriella at his locker talking and so she went over to find out if they are together. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi what was wrong. Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella if they are together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell Kelsi that they were together. So they told Kelsi that they are together as a couple. Troy and Gabriella asked Kelsi not to tell the other's. Kelsi asked Troy and Gabriella when they were going to tell the other's about them being together as a couple.

Troy and Gabriella told Kelsi they are going to tell the other's the next day after school. Kelsi decided to tell Troy and Gabriella about the other's making a plan to get them together. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella about what the other's were planning. Troy and Gabriella could not believe their friends were making a plan to get them together. Troy and Gabriella thanked Kelsi for telling them what their friends were up too. Kelsi told Troy and Gabriella she would not tell their friends about them being together as a couple. So Kelsi walked a way from Troy and Gabriella and went to the music room for a while.

Troy and Gabriella went to their last class. They looked over at their friends and saw them talking to each other about some thing. Chad and the other's saw Troy and Gabriella looking at them. So they stop talking when the teacher came in to the room. They got through the last class and were at their lockers. They got their school bags and home work too. They shut their lockers and walked over to their friends. Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they know about the plan to get them together. They left the school and went to the car. They got in to the car and left the school parking lot. The friends could not believe that Troy and Gabriella knew about their plan and wondered how they found out about it too.

Troy and Gabriella arrived at his house and parked the car. They got out of the car and grabbed their school bags and stuff. Troy locked his car up and they went in to the house. They went upstairs to his bedroom and started doing their homework. Two hours later they had finished their homework and were now making out on the bed. They ended up making love twice. They got up and put their clothes back on. They went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to drink. Lucille told her son and Gabriella that did was just about ready. Maria arrived at the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Troy answered the door and let Gabriella's mom in to the house. Gabriella came out of the kitchen and saw her mom.

Maria went to help Lucille in the kitchen. A few minutes later dinner was ready. Lucille and Maria brought the food to the table. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table with his dad. They dished their food up and started eating. An hour later they had finished eating and were now talking about stuff. Troy and Gabriella got his parents and her moms attention. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they had some thing to tell them. Lucille and Jack with Maria asked Troy and Gabriella what they had to tell them. Troy and Gabriella told his parents and her mom that they are together as couple.

Please Review!

A/N sorry it took me so long to put a new chapter up on this story. I have been dealing with writer's block. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella's parents reaction to them being together as a couple. Also in the next chapter Troy and Gabriella will be telling the rest of their friends about them being together as a couple too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucille and Maria asked Troy and Gabriella how long they had been together as a couple. Troy and his girlfriend told their moms that they have only been together as a couple for two days. Lucille and Maria told Troy and Gabriella that they are happy for them. Jack then told Troy and his girlfriend that he is find with them being together too. The parents asked Troy and his girlfriend if they have told their friends about them being together as a couple. Troy and his girlfriend told their parents that they have not told their friends about them being together as a couple.

Lucille asked her son and Gabriella why they had not told their friends about them being together as a coupe. Troy and his girlfriend told his mom that they were waiting to tell their friends about them being together as a coupe after they had told them. Maria asked her daughter and her boyfriend when they were going to tell their friends about them being together as a couple. Troy and girlfriend told his mom that they are going to tell their friends when they see them. Troy and his girlfriend told his mom and her mom about two of their friends trying to get them together. Lucille asked her son and Gabriella which two of their friends were trying to get them together.

Troy and his girlfriend told his mom and her mom that it was their friends Chad and Taylor that had tried to get them together. Jack said to his son and his girlfriend that he had seen Chad and Taylor talking about some thing and di not know that they were trying to get them asked his parents if Gabriella could stay over night. Lucille and Jack told their son that Gabriella can stay over night as long as it is okey with her mom. Maria said to her daughter and her boyfriend that she could stay over night. So Troy and his girlfriend left the living room and left the house. They went next door to her house to get her clothes and stuff.

Mean while Chad and Taylor were talking with their friends about coming up with another way to get Troy and Gabriella together. Kelsi and Ryan had a feeling that Troy and Gabriella are together as a couple. So Chad and Taylor with their friends started working on the a new plan to get Troy and Gabriella together as a couple. Chad and Taylor with their friends did not know that Troy and Gabriella were together as a couple. So they continued working on their plan to get Troy and Gabriella together as a couple.

Troy and his girlfriend arrived at her house and they went inside it. They went upstairs to her bedroom and got her stuff. Gabriella packed her over night bag with cloths and stuff she would need. They left her bedroom and went back down stairs. They left her house and went back next door. They went in to his house and took her stuff up to his bedroom. Gabriella set her over night bag down on the couch. Troy asked his girlfriend what she wanted to do now. Gabriella told her boyfriend that she would like for them to watch a movie together. So Troy put his tv on and the dvd player too. He then chose a movie for them to watch. Troy put the movie in the dvd player and then went over to his girlfriend on the bed.

Gabriella asked her boyfriend what movie they were going to watch. Troy told his girlfriend that they were going to watch the movie The Neighbors. Troy and his girlfriend got comfortable on his bed and then started the movie. Two hours they finished watching the movie and put it a way. Troy shut the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy then shut the tv off for the night. Troy then went back over to his girlfriend and asked her if she was ready to go to bed. Gabriella said to her boyfriend that she was ready to go to be. So they laid down and went to sleep in each others arms for the night.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. I will try to make the next chapter a little bit longer. The next chapter will have Troy and Gabriella telling their friends about them being together. Also in the next chapter Maria will be leaving on a business trip and Gabriella will be staying with her boyfriend.


	4. Author's Note

This is not a new chapter.

This story is still on hiatus.

I am having major writer's block for this story.

Please Be patient

Thank you.


End file.
